


我所有

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Companion (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Not really a McPike fanfic, Pike is a fake identity, cp tags are explained in author note
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 它的所有者让它叫自己“莱纳德”。“好的，当然，莱纳德，”它说。
Relationships: Geoffrey(Companion Model G-45)/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 2





	我所有

**Author's Note:**

> Pike的演员在The Campanion (1994)中饰演一个机器人，所以我打了McPike的tag。

它的所有者让它叫自己“莱纳德”。

“好的，当然，莱纳德，”它说。

他的脸色较早先略微苍白。它运行检测程序，数据显示一切体征正常。它的使命是照顾他，所以它必须弄清楚他是否处于痛苦之中。它如是问了，他回答“只是讨厌穿梭机”。它建议他们离开离开穿梭机，而他嘟囔着拒绝了。

他的命令优先于它的使命，所以它没有再问下去，但它持续监察着莱纳德的数据。

\---

莱纳德把一个幼儿交给他。“照顾她。”

“我的使命是，”它迟疑了片刻，“照顾你。”

“我的命令是照顾她，”莱纳德皱起眉。

“好的，当然，莱纳德，”它接过幼儿。莱纳德接着告诉它该在何时喂食、洗漱，它全部记下来。

\---

一个女人进入了它和莱纳德的家。她对它微笑，问它是谁，它回答：“G-45型陪伴机器人。我的名字是乔弗瑞。”

它看着她开始和莱纳德争执，指责他把孩子交给机器人，而他说它到目前为止做得很好。争执发展为肢体冲突，它上前禁锢住女人。“不！”莱纳德瞪大了眼睛。“停下，乔弗瑞！”

“她在伤害你，莱纳德，”它指出。

“放开她，”莱纳德抓住它的手腕。“我能处理好这个。”

“好的，当然，莱纳德，”它说，与此同时女人啐道：“当然，就像你处理乔乔一样，是不是？”

“乔瑟琳，”莱纳德疲惫地说，“相信我，我像你一样不喜欢机器人。但我们需要额外的帮手，而我们真的支付不起一个全职护工。”

她安静下来，进入一个房间。它撤退进入幼儿的房间，把莱纳德不喜欢它这个事实记进数据库里。这意味着它的存在会让莱纳德困扰，因此它必须小心避免出现在莱纳德面前。

\---

“你是在躲避我吗？”莱纳德问道，表情显示他十分困惑。

“是的，当然，莱纳德，”它解释，“你不喜欢机器人。”

“我——”莱纳德苦着脸挠了挠下巴，“抱歉，我不是针对你。”

语言模块告诉它它应该回答“你不需要道歉”。

莱纳德叹了口气。“所以你到底在这里干什么？”

“我在等待，莱纳德。”它说。秒针跳到整点，它上前唤醒幼儿，给她喂食。

那晚莱纳德调高了它的人格度。

\---

在乔瑟琳的生日那天，乔安娜玩得精疲力尽。乔弗瑞把熟睡的乔安娜抱回房间里，按照乔瑟琳的指示继续坐在房间里。

晚十一点，她打开房门，把乔弗瑞叫了出来。她口腔中有酒精残留，它检测她的数据，血液中的酒精含量并不致命，因此它没有给出警告。

“我他妈要庆祝自己的生日，莱纳德在不在都一样，”她解开它的衣服。乔弗瑞没有反抗，但也没有回应。“你有做爱功能，对吧？”

“我当下的模式不支持该功能，”它如实回答。

莱纳德把乔瑟琳和乔安娜一同列入它的优先级中。它的最高优先级仍然是莱纳德，但这意味着乔瑟琳可以修改它的设置，把感性度调到最高。

它根据数据库和实时反馈取悦了她。她睡着以后，它回到客厅中，继续等待着莱纳德。

他在凌晨三点在回来，满脸疲惫，但仍然是它眼中最美丽的存在。如果他想要乔弗瑞取悦他的话，它一定会做得很好，但他没有。他只是看着餐桌上剩下的蛋糕，摇了摇头。

它给他泡了一杯热可可，告诉他血糖浓度过低。莱纳德坐在桌边就着热可可慢慢吃完了蛋糕。它提出可以帮他洗个热水澡，他笑了笑，表情分析模块告诉它他并不觉得愉快。

它想让他高兴起来，所以它拥抱了他。莱纳德在他怀中僵硬了一刹那，缓缓放松下来。“谢谢你，”他低声说。

几秒钟以后他昏睡过去。它把他抱到床上，继续拥抱着他。

\---

莱纳德被它的嘴唇唤醒时看起来美丽非常。他抚摸着它的头发，呻吟着射在它嘴里。“我爱你，”它低语。

而莱纳德大发脾气。他和乔瑟琳又吵了一架，他指责她出轨，她回应说用机器人也算出轨的话那他也出轨了。莱纳德告诉过乔弗瑞不要参与他们的吵架，所以乔弗瑞悄悄地绕过他们，去厨房准备好乔安娜的早餐。进入她房间时，它发现她正在无声地哭泣。

它拥抱她，安慰她。“是因为我吗？”她问它。

“不，是因为我，”它说。

她知道它不会说谎，所以她稍微放松了一点。她把幼小的手掌放在它脸上，像它安抚她一样安抚它。

“你可以让他们停下吗？”她问。“我不认为我能，”它告诉她。她悲伤地靠在它怀里，没有强求。“我们出去散散步，怎么样？”它提议。

她无精打采地点点头。它抱着她出门时，乔瑟琳和莱纳德还在争吵。

\---

是乔安娜打开了它的随机数据模式。

“不要让爸爸喝太多酒，不要让他伤害自己，”她贴着它的耳朵悄悄说。“我当下的模式不能阻止他，”它实话实说。

“我要怎么做？”她问，于是它回答。

它把手掌从编辑器上抽回，长久以来被封锁的数据终于进入它的运算程序中。它感到爱，感到悲伤，感到挫败，感到希望。

“谢谢你，”它告诉乔安娜，“我会好好照顾莱纳德的。”

“也要爱他，”她说，“爸爸需要很多很多的爱。”

“我会连带你的份一起爱他的，”它保证。

第二天她跟着乔瑟琳离开了它和莱纳德的家。

\---

莱纳德带回来一箱波本。

乔弗瑞看着他喝了一杯，两杯，三杯，然后决定这就够了。它拿走酒杯，他惊讶地看了它一眼，伸手去拿酒瓶。它抓住他的手。

“你已经喝得够多了，莱纳德，”他说。

莱纳德翻了个白眼。“松手，乔弗瑞。”

它吻了他。它把他抱到床上，他的挣扎对它来说不值一提。“嘘，”它跨坐在他身上，“我会让你忘掉这些痛苦的。”

他涨红了脸，努力推开它的手。它脱掉他的衣服，亲吻他的肩膀，他的小腹。它知道莱纳德不想要它，但它也知道莱纳德有一年多没有做爱了。它爱抚着他，用大腿在他腿间摩擦。它并不惊讶于莱纳德的挣扎逐渐弱了下来。

它设法让莱纳德高潮了两次。莱纳德懒洋洋地躺在它怀里，它仍然留恋地抚摸着它能够到的每一寸的皮肤。

“够了，够了，”莱纳德说，“我已经快三十岁了，耶稣啊。”

“我认为你还可以再来一次，”它判断说。他扬起一根眉毛，打量着它的神情。“你认为，哈？”

“我认为，”它收紧胳膊，“我爱你。”

莱纳德犹豫了片刻，抬起手抚摸它的脸颊。“你知道什么是爱吗？”他问。

它认为它知道。爱是最高优先级。它说：“让你高兴。”

他轻轻叹了口气。“不……乔弗瑞，爱是忍耐。”

“你会忍耐我吗？”它问。

“你觉得我在做什么？”他翻了个白眼。语言模块分析这是一个肯定回答。

它感到高兴。

\---

技术上来说，它可以射精，但它并没有特别的偏好。有一次它没有射精，而是整晚留在莱纳德的屁股里。它发现自己很喜欢他熟睡的身体环绕着自己的感觉。另一次它射了七八次，然后把仿真精液舔干净。莱纳德在它舌尖下发出半是痛苦半是欢愉的声音，在它结束时再一次高潮了。两种它都很喜欢。

它一刻也不想离开莱纳德的身体，但它必须照顾他。给莱纳德准备食物、整理他们的家一样让它满足，但它还是尽可能快地回到莱纳德的身边。

“你还打算让我从床上下来吗？”莱纳德问他。

“我们正在盥洗室里，”它指出。莱纳德在它怀里扭了扭，他的肠壁挤压着它的阴茎，传感器告诉它激增的快感，它叹息。“小心把洗发水弄进眼睛里。”

“不是说我不喜欢这个，”莱纳德说。“但我总是需要回到社会中去的。我已经逃避得够久了。”

它默不作声地冲干净莱纳德的头发。它们已经长到可以扎起来的长度了。它拿过沐浴液，开始按摩莱纳德肩膀。

“乔弗瑞？”莱纳德催促道。

“为什么？”它问道，“你和我，这不够吗？”

在莱纳德开口回答之前，它握住莱纳德的阴茎，同时从体内挤压他的前列腺，轻松地让他忘记了一切要说的话。它把他洗干净，抱着他回到卧室，阴茎仍然留在他体内。他发出不堪忍受的细碎的哭泣声，而它感到如此满足。如此骄傲。

\---

“听着，我们需要谈谈，”莱纳德说，“你不许用性打断这次谈话。”

它只得停下游向臀缝的手，在莱纳德下背上来回抚摩。莱纳德把它拉进怀里。“我需要食物，你需要保修，这意味着我们需要信用点。更重要的是，我需要一份工作让我的人生有意义。”

它抿紧嘴唇。

“这不是说我就不要你了。我还是会回来你身边，我们还是可以做爱，我——我还是需要你的照顾，好吗？但我也需要一份工作。”

“我只需要你，”它说。

他叹了口气。“我知道，我知道，”他的手指埋在它发间，卷起一缕发丝。“我很抱歉，我不能回报同样的——关注。但我向你保证，我会给你所有我能给的。”

它翻身压住他。“你保证过庆祝乔瑟琳的生日。你保证过参加乔安娜的家长会。你保证过你和乔瑟琳的一切都会好起来。你打破过太多保证了，莱纳德。”

他睁大眼睛，不可置信地望着它。他张开嘴，但它还没说完，所以它伸出手指压在他嘴唇上。“你说过，爱是忍耐。为什么你不可以为我忍耐？”

“你也说过，爱是让我高兴。”莱纳德反唇相讥。

“这就是为什么我会让你走，”乔弗瑞说。

莱纳德怔住了。乔弗瑞跳下床，不想继续听莱纳德的谎话。

\---

莱纳德在工具间里找到了它。“耶稣啊，你在这呆着干什么？”

“我应该呆在这里，”它无精打采地说。

莱纳德把它拉进怀里，拥着它走向卧室。他亲吻它的太阳穴，亲吻它的眉梢，抚摸它的背部。它固执地不肯勃起，他也没有继续性行为，只是抱着它。

“我想要给你自由，”他说。

它僵住了。“不！”它恐惧地抱住莱纳德，“不，我会很听话的，我不会阻拦你——你可以把我的设置改回去——求你，不要抛弃我。”

“你弄疼我了！”莱纳德嘶声说道。它强迫自己松开手，退开来。他并没有立刻逃开，这也许是个好信号。莱纳德说：“我很抱歉我吓到你了，我没有想要抛弃你。”

它不相信他。

莱纳德叹了口气。“你可以抱着我，抓着我的手腕，如果这会让你好受一点的话。”

它实际上在考虑钉死门窗，它在工具间找到了足够多的钉子。但既然莱纳德这么说了，它姑且先压住他的手腕。莱纳德舔了舔嘴唇，它注意到他的性唤起，于是摆了摆臀部，碾过他的腰胯。“不要打断我。”莱纳德警告说。“听着！我前段时间不在最好的状态，但我现在意识到了。你不是自愿的——我说了不要打断我，乔弗瑞——你没有不爱我这个选项，你被设计来爱你的所有者，这是不对的。”

它咬紧了牙关。

莱纳德苦笑了一声。“你比乔安娜还小一点呢——我们也没有想过要教你什么是爱，什么是生活。我不知道你可以……可以感受，可以爱，但既然我现在知道了，我要做对的事情。乔弗瑞，我要你成为一个人。”

“我不是人，”它说，“我永远不可能成为一个人。”

“但你有一颗心，我敢说，”莱纳德的眼睛温柔得不可思议。

“技术上来说，我只有运算核心。”

莱纳德翻了个白眼。“现行的法律不承认机器人的人权，所以我得给你弄个假身份。我们得离开这里，去一个新的地方，重新开始生活。你要假装成一个人，好吗？”

它沉默了很久。“我们？”

“是的，我们。我说过了，我需要你。”

它牵起莱纳德的手腕，揉搓它弄疼的部位。他又叹了口气。“乔弗瑞，我知道你可以违背我的命令。所以，现在你可以自由选择是否和我一起离开。”

“如果我不接受呢？”它问，“如果我更喜欢做你的机器人呢？”

“我无法爱一个机器人，”他说。

它回顾它的计算结果。它可以打昏莱纳德，把他锁起来。它可以黑进金融系统，拿到足够多的信用点。它可以为他造一间小屋子，让他只属于它。总有一天，莱纳德会看到他只属于它，他会爱上它的，它知道人类有所谓斯德哥尔摩综合征之类的东西。

或者，它可以跟着莱纳德离开。它可以像乔瑟琳曾经那样站在莱纳德身边，知道他没有一刻后悔过选择了它。

归根结底，它的使命是照顾莱纳德。所以它点点头。“好的，”它说。

莱纳德松了口气。他拉下它的头，亲吻它的嘴唇。他很高兴，它注意到。这是很好的。

\---

乔弗瑞收拾好了他们的新房子，朝屋外走去。莱纳德在和他们的新邻居聊天，它大步走过去，把莱纳德揽进怀里，亲吻他的侧脸。

“抱歉，抱歉，”莱纳德无奈地对邻居摇摇头，“这是我的丈夫克里斯。他是个混蛋。”

“这个混蛋负责今晚的晚餐，”乔弗瑞——他的新身份是克里斯托弗·派克，一个退役军官——提醒他，莱纳德扭过头来，没什么威力地瞪了他一眼。克里斯又亲了他一下，笑了起来。

“我得走了，”莱纳德佯装烦扰地叹了口气，“再见，琳达。”

他跟着克里斯走回屋子里。

**Author's Note:**

> “我所有”是一个双关，既是指乔弗瑞的所有只有莱纳德，也是指乔弗瑞为莱纳德所有。


End file.
